<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strong Must Protect The Sweet by Madangel19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432295">The Strong Must Protect The Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19'>Madangel19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cuteness all around, friends in peril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new source of energon in a strange new location. Optimus looks into this new source and comes across some unexpected friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I randomly thought of this crossover late at night and loved the idea of Optimus interacting with these new little friends. I hope ya'll like it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winnie the Pooh hummed a happy tune to himself as he walked through the Hundred Acre Wood. Everything was pleasant as always. Pooh stopped and took in his pleasant surroundings. <br/>  "What shall I do today?" He asked to no one in particular. He could go and visit Piglet…or he could go and get some more delicious honey from that one new beehive. <br/>  "What to do. What to do," he murmured. <br/>  A low rumble suddenly filled the air and made the ground rumble. An earthquake in the Hundred Acre Wood? That wasn't possible. Pooh heard a load roar of a plane rapidly approaching and he turned to see a jet flying low and fast in the distance. <br/>  "Oh bother-," he said before he was suddenly thrown into the air as the jet flew above him.</p><p>  Optimus Prime went over the reports as he drove up to the forest that was named the Hundred Acre Wood. There was a reported energon source located in there and the Decpticons had already come in trying to find the source for themselves. There were locals living in this forest and it was clear that they would be harmed if they got in the way of the Decepticons. He wanted to go in first to see how bad things were before his friends joined him. <br/>  He got deeper into the Hundred Acre Wood and transformed. He took in his surroundings and saw debris littered all over the place. It looked like a tornado had hit the place. <br/>  A soft cry suddenly filled the air and he followed the sound. </p><p>  It all happened so fast. Piglet just walked out of his home and that awful roar suddenly filled the air. He had closed his eyes when he was thrown into the air and when he woke up, he was stuck up in a tree.<br/>  "O-Oh dear me. Oh no! So h-h-high up. Some-Somebody help!" He cried out. He looked down once and felt a horrible feeling in his stomach. He was too high up. Not even Tigger could jump high enough to grab him.He was going to be stuck up here forever!<br/>  He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was sure it was going to be night soon. He didn't want to be here when it was dark. It would be too scary! He was sure his friends were in similar situations and were probably just as scared as he was. From the looks of it, the sun was already setting and the light under the thick trees was quickly dimming. <br/>  "Somebody help me-me-me!" He called out before bursting into tears. <br/>  He could hear heavy footsteps approaching from somewhere. Piglet opened his eyes and saw a huge figure walking over to him in the dark. It was as big as the tree, maybe even bigger. Glowing blue eyes gazed at him, sending chills down his body. A monster! <br/>  "No! Don't eat me-me-me!" He cried out, covering his face and waiting for the worst. The footsteps got closer, making the tree shake. Why was this happening? Why did he have to leave the safety of his house? <br/>  "Don't be afraid, little one. I'm going to help you," a calm deep voice said. <br/>  Piglet dared to look up and saw the giant gazing at him curiously. He…He didn't seem too scary the more he saw him. <br/>  "Who…Who are you?" Piglet asked, sniffling a bit.<br/>  "I am Optimus Prime. Who are you?" The one named Optimus Prime asked back. <br/>  "I…I'm Piglet," Piglet replied<br/>  "You don't look like any typical swine," Optimus said, getting closer to look at Piglet.<br/>  "Well, I'm a special piglet," Piglet replied, smiling nervously. His gaze went down to the forest floor and he shivered, clutching the tree for dear life. <br/>  "I'd…I'd like to get down now, Mr. Optimus," he said.<br/>  Optimus nodded and gently picked him up. Piglet covered his eyes out of fear before he found himself sitting in the palm of his rescuer's hand. <br/>  "That wasn't so bad. You're okay, little one," Optimus crowed. Piglet opened his eyes and smiled shyly up at the giant. <br/>  "Th-Thank you for…for helping me, sir," Piglet chimed. Optimus smiled and walked off into the woods. <br/>  "It's what I do best, little one. It's my duty to protect all life on Earth from the threat of the Decepticons," Optimus said as he kept walking deeper into the woods. Piglet listened to the giant talk more about his noble cause with awe. His savior was so brave and so noble and so…. so alien! He was like one of the many heroes in his books. <br/>  Some time had passed before Optimus stopped and looked around, his blue eyes narrowing into blue slits. <br/>  "Something is coming. Hide and only come out when I tell you to, Piglet," he said as he lowered him to the ground. <br/>  "Oh d-d-dear!" Piglet stammered as he looked around quickly. He saw a fallen hollow tree and ran to hide inside it. The ground shook even more followed by angry growls. <br/>  "You? How did you find us so quick?" An angry voice demanded. <br/>  "We picked up an energon reading here and we knew the Decepticons would come flocking to it. Leave now before I am forced to make you leave," Optimus replied. <br/>  "These resources belong to us. Blast him!" That voice screamed. The ground shook even more followed by angry war cries. Piglet shivered, not daring to take a look. He hoped his friends were safe during this chaos. <br/>  Piglet's thoughts were interrupted when the tree he was hiding in was suddenly picked up and thrown into the air. He let out a frightened scream as he tried to hold on for dear life. Something grabbed the tree and parts of it began to crack. The tree finally cracked in two and Piglet was dangling in the air, holding on to a tree branch. He found himself face to face with another scarier giant who gazed at him in surprise before smiling a horrible smile. Piglet froze in terror when he looked beyond the giant and saw Optimus fighting two other smaller giants. <br/>  "Hello there, tiny one," the giant crowed as he grabbed Piglet with sharp-looking fingers. <br/>  "O-O-Optimus!" Piglet screamed.<br/>  The two other giants were already defeated and had run away when Optimus looked over in Piglet's direction. There was a hint of fear in his eyes before it turned to anger.<br/>  "Let him go, Starscream," he said, his voice deadly low. <br/>  The one named Starscream looked from him to Piglet, his cruel smile getting bigger.<br/>  "Poor choice of words, Prime," Starscream chuckled before tossing Piglet behind him. Piglet cried out as he fell to the ground. He could hear Optimus collide with Starscream. Piglet landed on his back and had the breath knocked out of him. He hurt all over, but nothing appeared broken. He quickly sat up and saw Optimus fighting the one named Starscream. It looked like Optimus had the upper hand, but Piglet watched on in horror as Starscream pulled out a giant looking knife and plunged it into Optimus's shoulder, making him cry out and fall. <br/>  "Oh…Oh n-n-no," Piglet murmured, hoping Optimus would get up. He was struggling and howled in pain when Starscream pulled the knife out. <br/>  "That was surprisingly easy. Now, shall I finish you off or save you for Megatron?' Starscream crowed.<br/>  Piglet felt something within him snap. He felt…angry. He had to help Optimus! <br/>  Grabbing a nearby broken branch, he ran at Starscream. <br/>  "Leave him alone, you…you bully!" He screamed as he hit Starscream's foot with all his might. It did nothing to Starscream, but he paused to look down at Piglet in disgust. <br/>  "If you're smart, you'd leave," Starscream grumbled before he kicked Piglet, sending him flying once more. Piglet hit a tree and let out a pained cry. Nothing broken, but it still hurt. <br/>  "You just made a grave mistake," Optimus growled, standing to his full height and punching Starscream across the face. Starscream let out an angry cry before he suddenly changed into a jet and flew away. Piglet couldn't stand up yet. He only watched everything in shock. How did Starscream even do that? <br/>  Piglet was taken out of his daze when he felt a pain in his side. He looked down and saw some stuffing poking out of some torn seams in his arm and side. Piglet began to whimper as he tried to push the stuffing back in. The ground shook as Optimus rushed over to kneel before Piglet to inspect him.<br/>  "You're injured, Piglet!" Optimus exclaimed while gently picking him up to get a better look. Piglet sat in the palm of his hand as he tried to push his stuffing back in.<br/>  "I-I'll be okay, Optimus. I'm made of stuffing. Some needle and thread are all I need," Piglet said. He looked up at Optimus and saw the concern in his eyes. <br/>  "What you did was dangerous, Piglet. You could have been gravely injured or worse," Optimus said. <br/>  "I'm sorry, but you were hurt! I…I had to do something to help," Piglet replied, sniffling a bit. Optimus grew silent as he kept walking. He seemed deep in thought. Piglet noticed his savior's damaged shoulder and wondered if he was hurting just as bad as he was.<br/>  "You did manage to distract Starscream enough. If it wasn't for you, I could have been captured or gravely injured. Thank you, Piglet," he said after a few minutes of silence. Piglet smiled, wiping away a stray tear.<br/>  "I was so scared, but I felt something else that made me want to help. I don't…I don't know what I felt, but it made me want to help," Piglet said.<br/>  "What you felt was most likely bravery. It takes a lot to be brave for some," Optimus replied. <br/>Piglet nodded, thinking long and hard about bravery. He hated to admit that he was a scared little piglet most of the time, but he wanted to be more like his giant friend. He wanted to help others even if it scared him a bit. <br/>  "I want to be brave like you, Optimus. Can you...Can you maybe teach me?" Piglet asked. Optimus chuckled at that, smiling some more.<br/>  "Once the Decepticons have been driven away, I can give you a lesson on bravery," he crowed. Piglet felt overjoyed at that. Maybe he could teach his friends about what he had learned. <br/>  "Where is your home, little one?" Optimus asked after a few minutes. <br/>  "It's not far from here. Just keep going straight," Piglet said, thinking some more. <br/>  Some time had passed before they finally came across Piglet's home. To Piglet's surprise, Pooh was knocking at Piglet's door, unaware of the giant approaching. <br/>  "Piglet? Are you home? Strange things are happening and I would like to stay with you. I also popped a few seams and need some help," Pooh said. <br/>  "I'm over here, Pooh! I made a new friend," Piglet replied. <br/>  Pooh turned and gazed up at Optimus Prime in surprise. <br/>  "Oh goodness! Who is this giant friend of yours, Piglet?" Pooh asked as Optimus lowered Piglet to the ground. <br/>  "This is Optimus Prime, Pooh. He saved me when I was stuck in a tree and protected me from these awful giants. Oh, Optimus, this is my very good friend, Pooh," Piglet chimed, hugging Pooh and causing some stuffing to fall out of him.<br/>  "Hello, Pooh," Optimus said, a faint smile on his face.<br/>  "Oh, Pooh! You're hurt! What happened?" Piglet asked. <br/>  "I was blown away by a rather large gust of wind and fell into a briar patch. I saw some of those giants you mentioned walking around before I got here. They looked frightening and I hid. What exactly is going on?" Pooh asked, looking up at Optimus curiously. Piglet went inside to get some needle and thread as Optimus explained to Pooh what was going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piglet was busy stitching Pooh back together outside as Optimus Prime rambled on about the war between the Autobots and Decepticons on Earth and out in space. It all sounded so mysterious and a bit frightening to think of all these giants fighting on his planet. He was glad the Autobots were protecting Earth as much as they could. <br/>  "My comrades will be here soon to assist me in driving out the Decepticon threat from your home," Optimus said once Piglet and Pooh were fully stitched back together.<br/>  "Why are they here of all places?" Pooh asked. <br/>  "There is an energon source located in these very woods. If the Decepticons find it, you and the many other residents of this forest will be in grave danger," Optimus replied. <br/>  "What is energon? I've never heard of such a thing," Pooh said. <br/>  "Well, to put it simply, it's a material that keeps us Autobots and Decepticons alive," Optimus explained. <br/>  "Oh! You mean like honey?" Pooh asked. His stomach began to rumble and he chuckled. <br/>  "What is…honey?" Optimus asked back, a bit confused. Piglet saw that familiar gleam in Pooh's eyes and smiled as Pooh stood up before Optimus. <br/>  "Oh, It's the most wonderful, the most sweetest meal in the whole world. You should give it a try once we're all safe. I bet it's tastier than energon," Pooh chimed. <br/>  "I think I'll pass," Optimus replied. <br/>  "Oh well. More for me" Pooh crowed, sitting back down. His stomach growled again.<br/>  "Well, I should start searching for the energon source and helping out anyone in need of assistnace," Optimus said as he stood to his full height. Piglet wanted to help. He ran inside and grabbed a broom and a teacup that he put on his head before rushing back out. <br/>  "I want to help you, Optimus," he said, gripping the broom tightly. Optimus frowned as he knelt to get on Piglet's level again. Pooh gave Piglet a surprised look. <br/>  "Piglet, it's too dangerous. You already got hurt," Pooh said. <br/>  "Your friend is right, Piglet. I don't want you to get injured again. I'll be okay on my own," Optimus agreed.<br/>  "But….I….I can help. I can…distract your enemies. I'll be extra careful," Piglet said, trying to look serious but failing. <br/>  "No, Piglet. You stay here. I will return once these woods are secure," Optimus said as he stood and walked away. Piglet wanted to run after his giant new friend, but he stayed put as he watched him go. He could help! He helped him before even though it ended up with him getting hurt. Piglet let out a heavy sigh as he took the teacup helmet off. <br/>  "He'll be okay, Piglet. It looks like he can protect himself real good. Let's go inside. Do you have any leftover honey? My tummy is making the rumblies," Pooh crowed as he went into Piglet's home. Piglet watched Optimus as he disappeared from sight before going inside. He had a lot to think about. <br/>  "There should be a jar in the pantry, Pooh. Help yourself," Piglet murmured as he sat down at his table, still thinking about being brave like Optimus and wanting to assist him. Pooh was already eating the honey and didn't pay any attention to Piglet. Piglet watched him for a moment before he thought of something. He backed away from the table and grabbed his broom and teacup before silently leaving his home. Pooh didn't notice him go. </p><p>  Rabbit had heard that awful roar and decided it was a day to spend inside. He would have loved to go out and investigate, but something told him to stay in and be safe. He was worried about his friends, but he was sure they would be okay. He hoped they were okay. He had looked out once and saw the giant mess out there. He would deal with the mess in his front yard maybe tomorrow. <br/>  With a sigh, he sat before his fireplace and admired his new possessions he had found close to his home. He was digging around a few days before while expanding his garden when he came across some kind of underground cave. It was full of beautiful blue and purple crystals. He had gathered as many as he could and put them in his home and stored some more in his shed. The purple crystals were surprisingly hot to the touch and he needed mittens to transport them. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with them. He could sell them or he could keep them, but that would mean Tigger coming by and ruining them somehow. Rabbit shook his head. He wouldn't dare let Tigger into his home with these precious treasures about.<br/>  "What are you?" He asked as he got up to admire one of the blue crystals that was displayed on his coffee table. There was a faint glow to it. The glow was much more intense with the purple crystals. Something felt off with the purple crystals despite their beauty. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about them felt…negative. <br/>  His thoughts were interrupted when the ground shook beneath him. He could hear unfamiliar voices outside and frowned as he put his crystals away for safekeeping. Whoever was outside was disturbing the peace. He wouldn't have it. It was probably Tigger bouncing around, but his bouncing never made the ground shake. <br/>  Rabbit went to the door and slowly opened it a crack, looking out. What he saw surprised him. There were multiple giant…creatures walking around. They appeared…robotic. They were all over the hole he had made when he found his crystals and one was digging out the crystals. They were piling the crystals in giant wheelbarrows. That made his blood boil. That was his property!<br/>  "Hey! Get away from there! This is my property! You're stealing what's mine!" He yelled as he grabbed a nearby shovel and stomped up to the nearest giant who appeared to be in charge. The giant looked injured as he turned to glare down at Rabbit. <br/>  "Another local. You better stay away," the giant growled. <br/>  "This is my home and you're intruding. Go away," Rabbit demanded, placing his hands on his hips as he glared back at the giant. The others paused to look over at the strange exchange. The leader didn't seem amused at Rabbit as he pointed a strange device at him. <br/>  "You are in possession of resources that belong to us, little cretin. If you want to live, you will give us every piece of it," the giant said. Rabbit looked at the device and realized it was a weapon. He didn't want to part with what was his, but it was clear these intruders were dangerous. <br/>  "Go...Go ahead. It's all in that cave. I'll….just go inside," Rabbit said as he slowly backed away from the leader. The leader chuckled, a cruel smile forming on his metal face.<br/>  "I don't think so. I wonder if you're full of that white fluff like that little pink creature," the giant crowed, sending chills down Rabbit's spine. He knew who he was talking about and there was nothing he could do about it. He should have gone out to see if his friends were okay. Now they were hurt or worse. He was scared and he was also angry. How dare these giant creatures harm someone as small and innocent as Piglet!<br/>  "You'll regret hurting my friends," Rabbit muttered, glaring at the weapon as it glowed white-hot. He was ready to accept his fate before the giant was suddenly blown away by a blue blast. The ground shook as chaos erupted. Rabbit didn't have to think twice before he rushed inside his home and locked the door. He ran to hide under his bed as everything shook around him. He could hear angry cries outside along with the sounds of guns being shot. He was so confused and scared. Why did he have to aggravate the leader? What was even going on out there? He hoped whoever was attacking was good. Could they be even worse? The thought scared him. <br/>  Some time had passed before the ground stopped shaking and everything became silent. Was it all over? He could still hear voices out there. He dared to look out and saw a new group of giants. They were surrounding a frightened Piglet! He was okay, but not for long. Grabbing a shovel, he ran out to defend his friend.<br/>  "Leave Piglet alone!" He cried out as he ran to the giants who all turned to look at him. He stopped when he noticed they weren't attacking. <br/>  "Oh! H-Hey, Rabbit. Are you okay?" Piglet asked, chuckling nervously as he looked around at the giants. The tallest of the giants was giving Piglet a stern glare that made Piglet tremble. <br/>  "I'm fine, Piglet," Rabbit replied, dropping the shovel as he looked at the different giants. <br/>  "Is this a friend of yours?" The smallest giant, a female, asked. <br/>  "He…He sure is," Piglet replied, shrinking under the intensity of the tallest giant's stern look. The tallest giant stepped forward and knelt before Rabbit. <br/>  "Who are you guys and who were those crooks who tried to steal my crystals?" Rabbit asked, looking around at his ruined property. <br/>  "Well, we are the Autobots and the crooks who are now gone were the Decepticons. I am Optimus Prime and my comrades here are Arcee and Bumblebee," the tallest giant named Optimus said while motioning to his comrades. The one named Bumblebee made a buzzing sound as he waved at Rabbit. Arcee had a serious expression on her face as she glanced around as if expecting another attack. <br/>  "Those crystals you mentioned, do any of them happen to be purple and radiate all sorts of negative energy?" Arcee asked. <br/>  "Um, yes. What's wrong with them? I found them by my home and thought they would make a wonderful collection," Rabbit said. The giants, the Autobots, looked concerned as they exchanged glances. <br/>  "We have to destroy the purple crystals, Rabbit. That's dark energon and its very dangerous to organics. If you were to handle them too much, the power would mortally wound you. If you could bring them safely out, we will get to work," Optimus said. Rabbit looked over at his open doorway with wide eyes. He always had a bad feeling about those crystals even if they were beautiful. <br/>  "Um, go on ahead. Can I keep some of the blue crystals?" Rabbit asked. <br/>  "You can. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a private talk with your friend, Piglet," Optimus replied, making Piglet squeak softly.  Rabbit looked over at Piglet and saw him armed with a broom and wearing a teacup as a helmet. What did his friend get into?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Piglet's in trouble...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piglet tried to follow close behind Optimus who was eerily quiet as he walked through the woods. His thoughts were racing as he remembered what had happened before. </p><p>  He was looking all over for Optimus, looking around nervously for any sign of the evil ones called the Decepticons. As he kept going, he realized he was walking in the direction of Rabbit's house. <br/>  The ground began to shake once more as he got closer and closer. He saw Optimus hiding behind a cluster of tall trees up ahead. There were two other giants with him. His comrades. Piglet looked ahead and saw Decepticons all over Rabbit's home. The sight of them made Piglet shiver. At some point, Rabbit ran out of his home to angrily confront Starscream. He couldn't quite hear everything, but he watched on in horror as Starscream aimed his blaster at Rabbit. That was when Optimus and his comrades ran out and began shooting. Rabbit ran inside his home as chaos ensued. <br/>  Piglet got a bit closer to watch his giant friend on the battlefield. It appeared Optimus and his comrades were doing okay. Piglet noticed Starscream circling around Optimus as he fought back some Decepticons. He was going to try and get him from behind! The others were too focused fighting to notice. He couldn't let that happen even if Optimus had help. Piglet got closer and closer, never taking his gaze off of Starscream. What could he do? He couldn't fight, but he could distract. <br/>  Piglet puffed up his chest, ignoring his fear as he decided what to do. <br/>  "H-Hey…Hey Starscream! Come get me!" He cried out as loud as he could. Starscream froze and looked over at Piglet in confusion. He looked back at Optimus who was clearly distracted when he looked over at Piglet in surprise. His comrades looked as well, appearing confused. <br/>  "Piglet, run!" Optimus yelled as more Decepticons advanced on him, cutting him off. Starscream chuckled as he sauntered over to Piglet. Piglet dropped his broom as he ran, not daring to look back. <br/>  "Just what do you think you're doing, little Piglet?" Starscream crowed. <br/>  "I'm helping Optimus!" Piglet cried out.<br/>  Piglet had to find somewhere to hide. He was sure Starscream would catch up to him with ease. He noticed the thick cluster of trees and decided to run there. He turned to run there, but he realized he had to go past Starscream who was getting closer. <br/>  "Just give up. You can't go far with those cute little legs," Starscream said. Piglet thought fast and proceeded to run between Starscream's legs and right to the trees. He was immediately stopped when Starscream brought his hand down, blocking him from the safety of the trees. Piglet cried out as he fell down and looked up at Starscream in terror. <br/>  "I could just crush you with ease right now, but I think I'll take you with me. I'm sure Lord Megatron would love a one-use squeeze toy," Starscream said as he reached down to pick him up. Piglet whimpered and covered his face. Optimus had told him a  bit about Megatron and the very thought of him scared him senseless.  <br/>  Starscream was stopped short by a sudden wave of blaster fire. Piglet uncovered his face and watched as Starscream cried out and ran off before quickly flying away. <br/>  "That's right! Don't c-c-come back, you big bully!" Piglet yelled, shaking his fist as he watched Starscream fly away. The ground shook around him and he looked up to see a very disappointed Optimus along with his comrades gazing down at him. </p><p>  Piglet's thoughts were interrupted when he tripped into a muddy hole. He caught himself and noticed he had almost fallen in Optimus's giant footprint. He frowned and kept following close behind Optimus. He kept following him until Optimus finally stopped. Piglet went over to his side and looked up at his giant friend. <br/>  "You defied my orders, Piglet," Optimus said, looking down at Piglet with a serious expression. Piglet shivered softly, wringing his wrists nervously. <br/>  "I…I'm sorry. I just…I just wanted to help you, Optimus," Piglet replied. Optimus sighed as he knelt down and held out his hand. Piglet immediately crawled onto his hand and held on as Optimus stood back up. He could see the disappointment in his eyes along with what looked like concern and relief.<br/>  "I…I wanted to be brave like you. I can't just hide and be…be scared anymore," he added.<br/>  "Piglet, this isn't your fight. I know you want to help and protect your home, but you could have been gravely injured. That scared me," Optimus replied. <br/>  "You were scared?" Piglet asked, looking up at him with tear-filed eyes. He didn't think it was possible for such a brave person like him to feel fear. <br/>  "I was, Piglet. I saw you and I saw Starscream look over and go after you. I knew I had to get to you before it was too late, but there were too many Decepticons cutting me off from you. I thought you were going to get hurt and that made me fight harder to get to you," Optimus said. Piglet looked down in shame at his feet. <br/>  "I had to do something. I…I saw Starscream trying to sneak up on you. He would have hurt you again if it weren't for me," Piglet said. Optimus was silent for a moment at that. <br/>  "That is…true, Piglet. I had lost sight of him while fighting the grunts. You work in mysterious ways, Piglet," he replied.  <br/>  "I can be useful after all ," Piglet said, smiling a bit. Optimus let out a soft sigh, shaking his head a bit. <br/>  "Just…don't do anything that you're not prepared for, Piglet. I know you want to be brave, but you need to be knowledgeable of your actions and the possible consequences," Optimus said before patting the top of Piglet's head with a finger. <br/>  "Are you still mad at me?" Piglet asked. <br/>  "I can't stay mad at my friends for too long," Optimus said with a faint smile. Piglet smiled back, wiping away his stray tears. <br/>  Optimus was about to turn and head back to Rabbit's home before they heard a voice from somewhere up ahead. <br/>  "Anyone there?" A familiar deep voice asked. Piglet knew who that was. <br/>  "Eeyore! It's Eeyore! Are you okay?" Piglet cried out, trying to look around for his friend. <br/>  "Could be worse. Kinda stuck, but I'm always stuck," Eeyore replied glumly. <br/>  "Who is this?" Optimus asked as he went forward before they came across a a large ditch. Piglet gasped when he saw Eeyore trapped between two rocks. He looked miserable as he looked up at Optimus. <br/>  "That's new. Who's your friend, Piglet? He looks more capable than me," Eeyore murmured, resting his head in the dirt. <br/>  "This is Optimus Prime, Eeyore. He's a friend and he's going to help you," Piglet said as Optimus lowered him to the ground. Piglet rushed over to Eeyore's side and tried to push the rocks away, but they wouldn't budge. <br/>  "They're too big. I gave up trying hours ago. Actually, I never tried in the first place," Eeyore sighed. <br/>  "It's always good to give things a try when things seem bleak," Optimus said as he got closer and pulled the rocks away with ease. Eeyore stayed down for a moment before he sighed and got up on wobbly legs. Piglet noticed some tears in Eeyore's limbs and along his back. <br/>  "It's a good thing you two came by. I had accepted my fate long ago, but I guess I'll keep on going," Eeyore said. He took a step and tripped with a grunt when the tears on his front legs got bigger. <br/>  "That was bound to happen," he muttered, looking at his ruined limbs sadly.<br/>  "Piglet, go get some needle and thread for your friend. I will stay by his side," Optimus ordered. <br/>  "Don't worry about me. I couldn't get away even if I tried," Eeyore said, resting his head in the dirt again. Piglet nodded and ran off in the direction of Rabbit's home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More coming soon with Eeyore and Optimus :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, are there more of you guys out among the stars?" Rabbit asked as he pushed a wheelbarrow full of the purple crystals called dark energon outside. He was following close behind Arcee and Bumblebee who each held an armful of the blue crystals, regular energon. <br/>  "There sure is. It's a big universe out there," Arcee replied. Bumblebee buzzed in agreement. <br/>  Rabbit dumped the rest of the dark energon in a big pile and watched on as Arcee and Bumblebee worked. He couldn't help but stare at Arcee, blushing a bit when she looked over at him with a curious expression. He had never seen someone so lovely before.<br/>  "I have a question for you. Why aren't you and that little pink guy like regular organic animals?" Arcee asked. <br/>  Rabbit was about to answer before he paused. He couldn't think of an exact answer for that. <br/>  "I…actually never thought about that until now. It's a mystery to me," he murmured. Bumblebee cocked his head in confusion before buzzing softly. <br/>  At that moment, Piglet came running out of the forest, looking worried. Optimus wasn't with him, which visibly worried Arcee and Bumblebee. <br/>  "Piglet? Where's Optimus?" Arcee asked, growing serious. <br/>  "He's fine. We came across Eeyore and had to help him. He's…He's really hurt. Optimus is staying with him while I get needle and thread. Is there any here, Rabbit?" Piglet asked. <br/>  "There should be. I'll go look," Rabbit replied as he rushed inside his home. He found the needle and thread in his desk along with paper. He smiled and proceeded to write down his address for Arcee. He sighed and went back outside.<br/>  "Here you go, Piglet," he chimed as he handed the needle and thread to Piglet. <br/>  "Thank you, Rabbit!" Piglet smiled before rushing back into the forest. <br/>  Rabbit nodded as he watched Piglet run. He turned his attention back to Arcee who was busy destroying the dark energon with the help of Bumblebee. <br/>  "Is there anything else I can do for you, Arcee?" He asked. He decided he would give her his address before she left. <br/>  "I think we're fine now," Arcee replied, still focused on her work. Rabbit smiled as he watched her.</p><p>  Eeyore listened on silently as Optimus Prime sat next to him and told him about the war that destroyed his homeworld among other things related to what was beyond the stars. It all sounded quite gloomy, but he was used to everything gloomy. <br/>  He glanced down at his damaged front legs and let out another sigh. Everything was so bleak now. Piglet seemed okay, but what about the others? They were surely doing better than him…or worse. <br/>  "Those…Decepticons are going to come back eventually," he murmured once Optimus had grown silent. <br/>  "Once we have destroyed the dark energon that has grown under your friend's home, they won't have any other reason to come back," Optimus replied. <br/>  "They'll come back. They'll hurt us," he said. He had a quick look at those cruel giants before he was blown into the ditch. He didn't like what he saw one bit.<br/>  "Then we'll make sure they won't come back, Eeyore. I promise you that," Optimus said, smiling a bit. Eeyore didn't smile back.  <br/>  "I hope you're right about that, Optimus," Eeyore said before sighing softly. Where was Piglet? He looked behind and noticed something missing. <br/>  "Wonderful. My tail fell off again," he grumbled. <br/>  "Your tail? You didn't feel any pain when it came off?" Optimus asked, taking a quick look around.<br/>  "No, but I wish I felt it. This happens too often," Eeyore replied. Optimus paused to look at him with a worried expression before he stood up to look for his tail. <br/>  "It seems that you're a pessimist, Eeyore," he said as he kept looking. <br/>  "Gee, thanks for noticing," Eeyore said, watching the giant's every move. He could only assume the giant lived up to his namesake. He wasn't sure how much more optimism he could take. He let out another sigh, resting his head as he tried to think of what would happen next when Piglet came back…if he came back. <br/>  "Is…Is this it?" Optimus asked after a few minutes of searching. Eeyore looked up and saw Optimus returning. He was carrying his now filthy tail. It was torn in a few places, but still in one piece. <br/>  "It sure is," Eeyore said as Optimus went to kneel by his side. He glanced at his backside in confusion, unsure of how to help him. <br/>  "Do I just…push the nail in? Looks painful," Optimus said. <br/>  "Yeah, it doesn't hurt at all. Just make it quick," Eeyore replied. Optimus nodded and got close before quickly pushing his tail in with surprising ease. Eeyore grunted once and it was all over. He looked back and swung his tail around a bit. It still worked after all these years. <br/>  "Thanks," Eeyore said, smiling a tiny smile. <br/>  "You're welcome, Eeyore," Optimus smiled back. <br/>  They sat together for a while before Piglet came rushing back, breathing heavily. He had the needle and thread. <br/>  "Are you guys okay? Did anything happen?" He asked as he rushed over to Eeyore.<br/>  "Nothing too out of the ordinary, Piglet," Eeyore said, holding out his front legs for Piglet to work on. Piglet nodded and proceeded to sew him back together as Optimus watched on. <br/>  "What happens next, Optimus?" Piglet asked as he finished stitching Eeyore's legs back together and proceeded to move on to his back. <br/>  "We destroy the dark energon and makes sure your friends are safe in the hundred acre wood," Optimus replied. Piglet nodded as he continued to sew his back together.<br/>  "I'm sure they're somewhere around here," Eeyore said, feeling better as Piglet finally finished with his back. He grunted and tried to stand up. His front leg were wobbly, but he could stand. <br/>  "Thanks, Piglet," he said. Piglet's smile was huge as he looked from him to Optimus who appeared proud. Eeyore took one look at the climb he would have to take out of the ditch and frowned. <br/>  "I can walk, but I don't think I can get out of this ditch on my own," he said. <br/>  "I will help you, Eeyore," Optimus spoke up as he offered his hand. Eeyore walked onto his hand and Piglet did as well. Eeyore didn't dare look down as he was lifted out of the ditch and gently placed on the grass. He felt the grass beneath him and smiled a tiny smile at the wonderful feeling. He surprisingly felt much better now. <br/>  "Thanks again, Optimus," he said as he began to walk forward.<br/>  "Yes, thank you for everything, sir!" Piglet chimed. <br/>  "You're welcome, my friends," Optimus smiled down at them. <br/>  "Well, I'm going to go and rebuild my home if it's been destroyed. Hopefully all the pieces haven't been too destroyed," Eeyore said as he turned to go. <br/>  "Do you need help? Rebuilding a home takes time, Eeyore," Optimus said. <br/>  "He'll be fine, Optimus. He just needs some sticks and he'll be satisfied," Piglet said. Eeyore looked back and smiled at the perplexed expression on the giant's face. <br/>  "It's not much, but it's home. I hope we can meet again, Optimus," he said before picking up a single stick and walking away. He  probably had to rebuild his home from scratch again, but he didn't mind.<br/>  "I hope so as well, Eeyore," Optimus replied. </p><p>  Piglet observed Optimus watching Eeyore hobble away. There was bit of worry on his face as he watched him go. <br/>  "He'll be okay, Optimus. He can handle a lot," he chimed. <br/>  "I hope you're right, Piglet," Optimus replied as he offered his hand to him. Piglet crawled onto his hand and sat down as Optimus walked back in the direction of Rabbit's home. Piglet looked around nervously for any signs of his other friends and any Decepticons. Nothing so far. Was that a good thing? Were his friends okay? Was the hundred acre wood safe from the Decepticons? <br/>  "You look troubled, Piglet. Is something wrong?" Optimus asked, giving him a curious look. <br/>  "Just…I'm just worried about what the future has in store for us," Piglet replied, still looking around nervously. Nothing. <br/>  "You and your friends will be safe. All the dark energon should be completely destroyed by now and the Decepticons will move on from this place," Optimus replied. Piglet wanted to feel reassured at that, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. <br/>  "What can I do if they were to come back?" Piglet asked. <br/>  "Contact us and stay hidden with your friends. They will also need someone brave to look up to before we come," Optimus said. Piglet knew he was taking about him and smiled up at him. <br/>  "You…You think I'm ready to protect my friends?" Piglet asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.<br/>  "You're going to need some training, my little friend," Optimus crowed, picking him up and placing him on his shoulder. Piglet nodded and took in the new view as they got to Rabbit's house. There was a raging fire going on in a big pit. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Rabbit stood around it, watching on silently. Rabbit's gaze was on Arcee before he noticed Optimus and Piglet approach. <br/>  "Ah, there you are. How's Eeyore?" He asked as he walked up to Optimus.<br/>  "Eeyore is going to be fine," Optimus replied, kneeling to get on his level. Piglet carefully got down and landed on his bottom with a soft thud. He giggled softly as he stood up, looking over at the strange fire.<br/>  "What's burning?" He asked. <br/>  "Dark energon. All of it should be nothing but ash in a few more minutes," Arcee said. <br/>  The fire began to turn purple and red to Piglet's surprise. He could feel the bad energy emanating from it. He smiled up at his giant friends, glad they were here to help them. <br/>  "Piglet! Is that you over there? Oh, I've been looking all over for you," Pooh's voice said in the distance. Piglet turned and saw an exhausted Pooh lumbering over to them. He breathed heavily as he finally stopped and looked around at the new faces in surprise. <br/>  "Oh, hello there. I didn't know we had other giant guests," he said as he walked right up to Bumblebee who buzzed happily as he bent down to look at him. <br/>  "You sound like a giant honeybee. Do you have any honey?" Pooh chuckled softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Piglet starts his bravery training soon </p><p>Also, is it bad that I want to write about Piglet being taken to Megatron? He wouldn't get hurt, but the poor thing would be traumatized :'D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piglet watched on from Optimus's shoulder as Pooh got acquainted with the other Autobots. Bumblebee seemed to really enjoy Pooh and it looked like the feeling was mutual. Piglet looked over at Rabbit who was having a discussion with Arcee. It was clear that he was infatuated with her, but it didn't look like Arcee really noticed. Piglet giggled as he watched. <br/>  "It's quite a shame you don't like honey," Pooh said. Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders, buzzing softly.<br/>  At that moment, a blur of orange and black sped past Piglet and went right for Pooh. There was a loud thud and Piglet looked over to see Tigger pouncing on top of Pooh with a chuckle.<br/>  "Good afternoon, Pooh! Wanna bounce…," Tigger trailed off when he looked up and saw the perplexed giants looking down at him. He looked worried for a moment before he smiled and bounced as high as he could to get a better look at the giants.<br/>  "Well, I didn't know we had guests. Pleasure to meet ya. The name's Tigger! That's T-I-Double G-ER!" He chimed. Rabbit frowned, shaking his head at the sight of Tigger. <br/>  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tigger. My name is Optimus Prime," Optimus smiled as Tigger bounced in front of him. <br/>  "That's a funny name. Do your friends have funny names too?" Tigger chuckled. <br/>  "Tigger, it's rude to say something like that. These are our valued guests. They've been helping us with this giant mess," Rabbit said, clearly annoyed. <br/>  "Is that so? Are they the reason for these fun earth-shakes? I love them. Good for bouncin'," Tigger crowed.<br/>  "Partly, Tigger. Have you seen any friends around that might need help?" Piglet asked. Tigger grew quiet as he continued to bounce around. <br/>  "Oh! I saw Christopher Robin walkin' around with Miz Kanga. Roo went missin' and they're lookin' for him," Tigger said. Piglet frowned and looked over at Optimus who had a similar expression. <br/>  "Do…Do you know where they are?" Piglet asked. <br/>  "Hmm, last I remember, they were back at Christopher Robin's after searchin' around," Tigger replied.  <br/>  "Optimus and I will go check on them. I'm sure we can find Roo," Piglet said. He noticed Optimus smiling at him proudly and he blushed a bright pink. <br/>  "We will return," Optimus said as he walked off. Tigger chuckled and proceeded to go to Rabbit and Arcee. <br/>  "She's a pretty one, Rabbit," he crowed to Rabbit's dismay. Piglet giggled when he heard that.<br/>  "You're showing all the signs of a good leader, Piglet. Being the first to take charge during grave times is a brave thing," Optimus said as he walked through the woods. <br/>  "I'm just trying my best, Optimus," Piglet chimed as he looked to and fro for any signs of Roo. Nothing but debris scattered everywhere. He hoped his friend was okay. <br/>  A few minutes had passed before they came up to Christopher Robin's house. Kanga was sitting outside, weeping into a tissue as a grim Christopher Robin sat next to her with a cup of tea. <br/>  "Hello, Christopher Robin!" Piglet called out. <br/>  "Oh, hello, Piglet. It's good to see you-," Christopher Robin stopped short when he saw Optimus Prime walking up to them. Kanga looked up and gasped when she saw Optimus. She held on tight to Christopher Robin's hand, unsure if to run or stay.<br/>  "I made a friend. This is Optimus Prime. He's here to help us," Piglet chimed. Kanga stood up and cautiously approached them, sniffling. <br/>  "Do…Do you know what has been happening here? Have you seen my son?" She asked. <br/>  "The threat is now long gone, ma'am. I haven't seen your child anywhere, but I'm sure Piglet and I will find him," Optimus replied, kneeling to let Piglet down. Christopher Robin still stared in shock at the giant before shaking his head. <br/>  "I apologize for staring, sir. A whole lot has been happening and I…I never expected to see something like you. I'm glad you're here to help," the boy said. <br/>  "I know everything seems confusing, but all will be well soon," Optimus said. Piglet nodded, smiling and hoping he looked brave next to his giant friend.<br/>  "Thank you, kind sir. Please find my son. He…We were out for a walk and…and that awful roar came and the wind…it blew my Roo away. I had never heard him scream in real terror before," Kanga said, tearing up again. Christopher Robin patted her shoulder, looking somber. <br/>  "We'll find Roo, Miss Kanga. I know he's going to be safe when we find him," Piglet said. Kanga smiled sadly at that. She went up to Piglet and hugged him tightly. <br/>  "Thank you, Piglet. You and your friend are heroes," she said, smiling as she put Piglet down. Piglet blushed a bit at that. He was going to be a hero. Kanga smiled up at Optimus as well before going back to Christopher Robin. <br/>  "We searched all over the north and south side of the woods and found nothing. Hopefully you'll find him in the east or the west," Christopher Robin said. <br/>  "Thank you for the information. We will find the one named Roo," Optimus said as he lowered his hand for Piglet. Piglet crawled onto his hand and clambered onto his shoulder as he walked off. He looked back at his friends and waved at them. He looked up and saw the afternoon light slowly dying away.<br/>  "It's going to be dark soon. I hope we can find Roo before nightfall," he said. All this would be much harder in the dark. It was probably going to be really scary for Roo. <br/>  "We will, but we will still keep going even when it's dark. I have searchlights we can use when it gets too dark," Optimus replied. Piglet nodded and looked around for any sign of his friend. </p><p>  Roo cried softly to himself as he hopped through the ruined woods. He had passed out when he was blown away and just woke up a few minutes ago with a pounding headache. He had no idea where he was. This part of the hundred acre wood wasn't familiar at all. <br/>"Hello? Mama? Tigger? Is anyone there?" He called out, stopping to look around. It was getting dark. The woods were scary at night. He whimpered softly as he went to sit by a ruined tree stump. <br/>  "What's going on?" He murmured to himself. Was that strong wind a part of a storm? It wasn't raining or anything when it happened. Roo wiped away his tears as he tried to figure out what to do next. He didn't want to go far when it was dark. There could be anything out there that might harm him. His imagination was getting the best of him as he imagined things like werewolves and boogeymen out in the dark. <br/>  "Mama! Where are you?" He called out. No response. He hoped she was okay. She would know what to do in times like this. <br/>  It was getting darker and colder. Roo shivered and wept softly, unsure of what to do. Hopefully he could fall asleep soon and keep going in the morning. <br/>  His thoughts were interrupted when the ground shook beneath him. He could see something…big in the distance. A giant. He gasped softly and went to hide behind a nearby tree. He had read stories about giants. He knew what they did to little kids like himself. <br/>  Roo looked around and saw the giant figure approaching. There were bright lights emanating from its chest, illuminating the giant's face as it looked to and fro. There was a grim expression on the giant's face. The lights fell on Roo's hiding spot, exposing him. Roo cried out and proceeded to hop away as fast as he could.<br/>  "Wait! Stop, Roo!" A deep voice called out. How did it know his name? He was too scared to stop. <br/>  "Roo, it's me! It's okay!" A familiar voice cried out. Piglet? Roo looked back and saw Piglet sitting on the giant's shoulder. What was going on? Was any of this real?<br/>  "Roo! Look out!" Piglet screamed. Roo looked ahead and saw the river before he suddenly fell into the water with a cry. Roo tried to swim to the river bank, but he was quickly being swept away. <br/>  "Mama!" He cried out as his head went under. He looked up and saw the giant's hand plunge into the water to grab him. The giant missed him by a few inches as Roo kept getting swept away. Roo swam to the surface, gasping for air. He tried to look around for the giant and Piglet, but the lights from the giant were blinding. <br/>  "H-Help me-me!" He stammered out. <br/>  The giant finally grabbed Roo and pulled him out of the water. Roo was coughing and crying as he looked from Piglet to the giant with wide tear-filled eyes. <br/>  "Oh, thank goodness! You gave us quite a fright, Roo. Are...Are you okay?" Piglet asked. Roo was placed on the ground as he continued to cry. He couldn't reply just yet. The giant knelt before Roo, letting Piglet down. Piglet rushed over to Roo and hugged him tightly. <br/>  "You're safe now, young one," the giant said. Roo looked up at the giant and tried to smile, but the sobs didn't stop. <br/>  "Th-Tha-Thank yo-you," he stammered as Piglet patted his shoulder. Roo eventually calmed down and breathed heavily. Piglet and the giant let him take his time.<br/>  "What…What's happening, Piglet? Who's your friend?" He asked.</p><p>  Piglet sat next to Roo on Optimus's shoulder as he walked through the forest. Optimus had explained everything to Roo who listened on in awe. He was still shaken up about everything at first, but after listening to the giant, he slowly calmed down. Piglet wished he had done more to help Roo when he fell in the river, but he knew this was a job for Optimus.<br/>  "I'm…I'm glad you came to help us, good sir," Roo chimed once Optimus had finished talking. <br/>  "You're welcome, Roo. It's my duty to protect those who live on this planet," Optimus smiled.<br/>  Optimus continued walking through the forest before he came across Christopher Robin's house. Piglet wasn't sure what time it was, but he was sure it was late. Optimus held up his hand, letting Piglet and Roo get on. Piglet held Roo's shaky hand as they were lowered to the ground. Once on the ground, Roo rushed to the front door and knocked on it quickly.<br/>  "Mama! I'm here!" He called out. <br/>  There was a commotion inside before the door opened. Kanga gasped when she saw the state Roo was in and scooped him up in her arms, letting out a sound that was a mix between a laugh and a cry. <br/>  "Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried, dear!" Kanga cried out, covering Roo's face in kisses. <br/>  Piglet smiled as he watched them. He felt good that he helped his friends. Christopher Robin walked out, appearing relieved. Kanga looked over at Piglet and Optimus and wiped away a tear as she approached. <br/>  "Thank you for getting my Roo back, you two," Kanga said, not letting Roo go even though he was squished against her chest.  <br/>  "Thank you so much. We were worried sick just waiting," Christopher Robin chimed.<br/>  "Helping you has been an honor, my friends. You shouldn't have been dragged into all this, but the universe works in strange ways," Optimus said. Piglet agreed with him. The world did work in odd ways. <br/>  "Would you like to stay for some tea? We already have a pot brewing" Kanga said, letting Roo into her pouch. <br/>  "That would be nice, but we have to get back to my friends. They're at your friend, Rabbit's house," Optimus replied.<br/>  "Oh! Is Rabbit okay? Are the others okay?" Christopher Robin asked. <br/>  "They're fine now, Christopher Robin," Piglet said. Christopher Robin let out a sigh of relief as Kanga smiled tiredly. Optimus knelt down, offering his hand to Piglet. Piglet clambered on and smiled at his friends. <br/>  "We can all get together tomorrow and clean up. Goodnight! Be safe," Piglet chimed. <br/>  "See you guys tomorrow," Christopher Robin replied. Kanga and Roo waved goodbye to them as Optimus turned to go. <br/>  "You're doing wonderfully, Piglet. I don't think there's much I can teach you. You're a natural," Optimus crowed as he walked back to Rabbit's home. Piglet blushed, glad that he was making his new friend proud. He secretly hoped he would teach him something before he left. Yawning, he rested his head against his friend's neck and dozed off. It had been a long, crazy day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Optimus is a proud dad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piglet was having a wonderful dream about being brave and helping his friends. The best part about everything was that he wasn't scared anymore. He was so grateful for what new friend, Optimus Prime.<br/>  He was just helping Pooh get out of a sticky situation with a beehive when he heard a familiar voice somewhere. <br/>  "Wake up, little one," Optimus's voice said. <br/>  Piglet groaned when he was pulled out of the dream and looked up at his giant friend with sleepy eyes. He then looked around and saw they were back at Rabbit's house. Arcee and Bumblebee had sat down while Tigger bounded all over the place, talking nonstop about things like bouncing and space. They appeared tired as they listened to Tigger silently. Rabbit look exhausted as he sat next to Arcee and Pooh was fast asleep in Bumblebee's lap. Tigger looked over at Optimus and smiled excitedly as he bounded over. <br/>  "He's finally done? Thank goodness," Rabbit murmured. Arcee sighed loudly as she stood up. Bumblebee refused to move, not wanting to wake up Pooh. <br/>  "It's so good to see ya again, Mr. Optimas and Piglet. Did ya find Roo?" Tigger asked, bouncing high to be at eye level with the two of them.<br/>  "We did. Roo is safe with his mother at Christopher Robin's home," Optimus replied. Tigger appeared relieved as he stopped bouncing and stood before them. <br/>  "Thank you for findin' him. I was just starting to worry when it was gettin' dark," he said. Optimus smiled and knelt, letting Piglet down. <br/>  "You're welcome, my friend," Optimus said before turning his attention to Arcee, "Has all the dark energon been destroyed?" <br/>  "It's all gone. The last of it burned away an hour ago. I'm glad you're here. I'm actually feeling tired," Arcee replied while giving Tigger an annoyed look. <br/>  "I'm so sorry about my friend, Miss Arcee. He's…the excitable type," Rabbit said while walking over to her side and smiling up at her tiredly. Arcee smiled back. <br/>  "It's alright. I haven't had this much excitement in a while," Arcee replied. <br/>  "What happens now?" Piglet asked.<br/>  "Well, you and your friends will be needing help cleaning up around here. Tomorrow will be that day. Right now, you and your friends need rest," Optimus said. Piglet nodded, his eyes heavy from exhaustion. Bumblebee buzzed softly as he poked Pooh's stomach. Pooh chuckled and slowly woke up.<br/>  "Oh, did I fall asleep? What happened?" He asked. Bumblebee pointed over at Piglet and Pooh followed his gesture. He saw Piglet and smiled tiredly.<br/>  "Good evening, Piglet. Did you help save any of our friends? It's quite late. I'd get up and hug you, but I'm just so comfy here with my friend," he crowed as Bumblebee shook his head, a humorous look in his optics. Piglet giggled and went over to Pooh and Bumblebee. <br/>  "I guess Mr. Bumblebee can carry you home," he said. Bumblebee nodded his head and stood up, still holding Pooh. <br/>  "Ah, it's just that way, my friend," Pooh said while pointing in the direction of his home. Bumblebee buzzed in agreement and walked off. <br/>  "I should go home too. We got a fun day tomorrow," Tigger chimed before bounding off. Rabbit sighed softly and went to his house. <br/>  "I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight, Arcee," he said before going inside. A moment passed before Rabbit came out, holding something behind his back as he went to Arcee.<br/>  "Ah, I wasn't sure when to give you this, but here. I'd like to keep in touch," he said while handing Arcee a piece of paper. Arcee was hesitant at first before taking the paper and looking at it.<br/>  "Ah, thanks? I'll see what I can do. Goodnight," she said, unsure as Rabbit gazed at her tenderly. Rabbit smiled before going back inside. Piglet cocked his head as he watched. That was odd.<br/>  "Do you guys need a place to stay for the night? I think I can make some room," Piglet said, looking up at Optimus. <br/>  "We'll be fine, Piglet. We'll just get started cleaning up the heavier stuff," Optimus replied.<br/>  "Oh, okay. Well, goodnight," Piglet said before walking away to his home. <br/>  "Goodnight, Piglet," Optimus said.<br/>  Piglet felt wonderful as he walked through the dark woods. He would normally be scared of the dark and wanting someone to be with him to make sure he was safe. Being around Optimus had helped him be braver. He sighed happily, looking up and seeing a multitude of stars above. He could only imagine all the beings hiding amongst the stars. He wished he could see more of them someday. <br/>  He eventually got to his house and looked around at the mess. It was going to be a long, hard day tomorrow, but he was going to have help from all of his friends. Maybe it could be a fun time. <br/>  Piglet went inside and immediately got his pajamas on before going straight to bed. He fell asleep thinking about being brave like Optimus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is pretty much it for the main story. The next chapter will be something a bit different :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An alternate version of the story where Piglet gets kidnapped</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I could just crush you with ease right now, but I think I'll take you with me. I'm sure Lord Megatron would love a one-use squeeze toy," Starscream said as he reached down to pick him up. Piglet whimpered and covered his face. Optimus had told him a bit about Megatron and the very thought of him scared him senseless. <br/>  "Hold them back!" Starscream ordered before running off. Piglet held on for dear life as Starscream jumped high and changed form. He let out a scream and closed his eyes as everything changed around him. He felt something wrap around his waist and he opened his eyes to find that he was strapped down in a seat. Piglet tried to look back to find Optimus anywhere, but saw nothing when Starscream flew off into the sky.<br/>  "Oh-Oh no! What ha-have I…I done?" He stammered as he began to cry. Why did he have to go after Optimus? Was this bravery or just stupidity. It felt more like stupidity and it made him feel awful. <br/>  "Aw, don't cry, little pig. Save your tears for my master," Starscream's voice crowed. Piglet continued to cry as he watched the sky change before him. </p><p>  Rabbit heard one of the giants cry out Piglet's name and felt a wave of fear overtake him as he hid under the bed. Did Piglet get caught in the middle of all this? The thought scared him.<br/>  The chaos soon died down and Rabbit slowly got out of bed and went to his door. He opened it and looked out to see three giants who were different compared to the others. The smallest of the giants, a female, noticed him and frowned.<br/>  "Another local. Who are you?" She said. The tallest giant looked over at Rabbit with a sorrowful expression. <br/>  "I'm…Rabbit. I…I heard one of you…you mention Piglet. Where is he?" He asked, unsure if they were the good guys or not. The tallest giant sighed and approached him. <br/>  "Your friend, Piglet, has been kidnapped by the Decepticons, Rabbit," the giant said. Rabbit gasped at the news. What was he even doing in such a dangerous situation? <br/>  "You…You're going to rescue him, right? I don't think he can handle being kidnapped by such horrible creatures," Rabbit said, wringing his wrists together as he began to worry. He was sure he was going to make himself sick. What was he going to tell the others?<br/>  "We will. We will find a way to rescue our friend," the giant replied, looking to the sky with that same sorrowful expression. </p><p>  Piglet had fallen asleep sometime during the flight. He was having an awful nightmare about his captor when he felt movement around him. He grunted and cried out in surprise when he realized he was falling. He opened his eyes to find himself in the grip of Starscream. <br/>  "Were you having a nice rest, little pig?" He asked as he began walking. Piglet looked around at his surroundings. They were in a bleak-looking place. The air was heavy with dread. Piglet immediately knew that he didn't belong in a place like this. This was a bad place. <br/>  "N-No," Piglet murmured, wiping away some stray tears. He had to be brave. Optimus would want that. <br/>  Piglet took in his surroundings and noticed more of those giants from before. They looked over at Starscream and quickly noticed Piglet. <br/>  "What is that?" One asked. <br/>  "A present for our wonderful leader," Starscream crowed as he kept on walking. Piglet's mind was racing as he tried to figure out how to get away. This place was huge. If he were to get away, he could hide easily. It would take a long time for the giants to find him. Maybe he could find an actual way out. <br/>  Some time had passed before Starscream came across a giant doorway. He went in and Piglet saw another massive figure standing before an enormous screen. Megatron.<br/>  "Good evening, Master. I've returned from the energon source," Starscream crowed as he cautiously approached. He held Piglet behind his back. Piglet could see another figure in the room, watching everything silently. <br/>  "I've heard. Did you bring back any of my dark energon?" Megatron asked, an annoyed tone in his voice. <br/>  "Unfortunately, no. But before you get angry, I did find something for you. It's not dark energon, but it could be of use to you," Starscream said as a growl filled the air. Piglet shivered at the awful sound. <br/>  "What could possibly be more useful than dark energon?" Megatron demanded. <br/>  "This," Starscream replied as he presented Piglet. Piglet froze in terror at Starscream's master. He was much scarier up close. Megatron looked from Piglet and then at Starscream with fury in his glowing red eyes. <br/>  "You must be joking, Starscream. What is this…thing?" He asked. Piglet could have sworn his eyes were looking in different directions as he balled his hands into fists. <br/>  "It's a stress relief toy, master. Squeeze it and your stress and anger will surely go away. Try it out," Starscream said. Megatron was silent before he took Piglet and placed him on a nearby table. Piglet had hidden his face, but when he was placed not he table, he looked up in confusion.<br/>  "You better start begging for mercy, Starscream. I wanted my dark energon and that is what I expected you to bring back. Not this tiny little insignificant thing," Megatron growled before striking Starscream and sending him flying across the room. Piglet gasped softly as he watched on. He tried to look for a way out, but there was too much going on as Megatron proceeded to beat Starscream. This was awful. He had never seen violence like this before. <br/>  "Forgive me, Master! I never meant to insult you like this!" Starscream cried out before he was struck again. <br/>  "If you want to save yourself, you will go back to that energon source and bring back my dark energon," Megatron said before shoving Starscream to the exit. Starscream didn't say another word before rushing away. <br/>  "Imbecile," Megatron grumbled, shaking his head as he turned his attention to Piglet. Piglet squeaked softly, unsure of what to do next. <br/>  "What am I going to do with you, little one?" Megatron asked as he approached. <br/>  "You…You can….You can send me…me-me ho-home," Piglet stammered, feeling very very small as Megatron pulled up a seat and sat down, gazing down at Piglet intensely. <br/>  "That is not option. We don't need you reporting to the authorities and alerting the Autobots," Megatron replied. He looked over at the strange figure in the room and gave it a nod.<br/>  "Leave us, Soundwave," he said. The one named Soundwave nodded and walked out of the room. Piglet was terrified. How was he supposed to be brave in this situation? Megatron was huge and he was tiny. <br/>  "What….What are…What are you g-going to…to with me?" Piglet asked. <br/>  "Hmm, I could just squish you with ease, but you're too small to make it interesting," Megatron said while poking Piglet in the chest with a finger and making him fall over with a soft cry. <br/>  "Why should I waste my time with such a little weakling?" Megatron chuckled darkly. Piglet felt anger boil within him as he sat up and glared at him.<br/>  "I…I'm not a weakling! I'm Piglet and…and I'm brave! Optimus is gonna..gonna come and…and he's gonna rescue me!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms defiantly. Megatron was silent, glaring at Piglet before smiling cruelly. <br/>  "You must be a friend of Optimus. If you're here, then I'm sure he'll come rescue you," Megatron crowed, sending shivers running down Piglet's back. He should have kept his mouth shut. <br/>  "Let's see what happens. Maybe I'll find some use for you," Megatron said while petting the top of Piglet's head. Piglet didn't dare say another word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Piglet is going to have a very bad time on the Nemesis</p><p>More to come soon :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to go by slowly on board the vessel Piglet was on. He wasn't sure if hours or days had passed and it scared him. He had stayed with Megatron who went over unknown reports and talked with others about subjects that were strange to him. He didn't dare speak out of turn. Everything here was terrifying. He hoped Optimus and his comrades would come soon. <br/>  At some point, he was left alone with the one named Soundwave who gazed at him silently before going to one of the computers. Piglet watched a she typed away and images of regular piglets came up. Soundwave looked at the images and then back at Piglet. A question mark appeared on his vizor as he cocked his head in confusion. Piglet wasn't sure what to say before Soundwave type away again. Images and videos of slaughtered pigs then came up, filling Piglet with dread. He looked away, hoping this all would end. He had to get out of here somehow. If Optimus and his friends wouldn't come, then he would have to figure out a way out. <br/>  "My lord, what is that…creature?" A voice asked, bringing Piglet out of his thoughts. Piglet looked over and saw a red and white giant gazing at him curiously. Megatron looked up from his reading and smiled as he picked Piglet up and showed the new giant. <br/>  "An unneeded gift from that idiot Starscream. It has no use, but it is kind of cute," Megatron crowed, opening his palm. Piglet sat down, unsure of what to do next. <br/>  "It's so small. Is it organic?" The giant asked. <br/>  "I'm not quite sure. Would you like to run a quick experiment to find out, Knockout?" Megatron crowed. Piglet realized what he meant and felt dread settle in. This wasn't good. <br/>  "I would love to, my lord," the one named Knockout chuckled, an evil yet playful expression forming on his faceplates. <br/>  "You…You don't have to do that. I'm..I'm just made of stuffing. No need to…to experiment," Piglet spoke up. <br/>  "It talks. How cute," Knockout said. <br/>  "Do what you must, but make it quick," Megatron said before handing Piglet to Knockout. Piglet let out a cry of terror as he was carried away. He had to find a way out. He didn't want to get hurt again. <br/>  "Quit crying or else I'll find other ways to experiment on you," Knockout growled, squeezing him a bit as he walked away. Piglet whimpered softly as he was carried away. Knockout hummed a tune to himself as he carried Piglet to a new room. Piglet looked around and saw all sorts of terrifying instruments on the walls and lying on tables.This was a nightmare. <br/>  "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay right here," Knockout said while placing him on a table. Knockout then turned to look over some tools. Piglet looked over at the open doorway and saw his chance. He quickly got up and hopped to the floor, not caring about anything else except for his own safety. <br/>  "What did I just tell you?" Knockout demanded, turning to glare at Piglet. The ground shook around Piglet as Knockout pursued him. Piglet kept running until he was out of the room. He quickly looked around and noticed a hole in the wall. He went right in as Knockout got out of the room. <br/>  "Where'd you go, little one?" Knockout grumbled. Piglet went deeper into the hole before he realized he was in some kind of vent system. He could hear Knockout walking by his hiding spot and held his breath as he waited. <br/>  "You better come out. Megatron won't be pleased when he learns his new toy has gone missing," Knockout said. Piglet grew angry at that. If he were bigger, he would go out there and give him a piece of his mind. He wiped away a tear and went deeper into the the vent. He couldn't hear Knockout anymore and assumed he had gone to tell Megatron. Piglet sighed and stopped, sitting in the dark. What was he going to do now? He was sure Megatron would find a way to get him out. He could only imagine what he would do to him. <br/>  The vent shook around Piglet when an angry growl filled the air. That was probably Megatron. Piglet shivered and decided to go further into the vent system. He made a few turns and went up and down some levels before he realized he was completely lost. He was terrified, but at least he wasn't being pursued. <br/>  He kept going forward and cried out softly when his arm got caught on a piece of metal that was sticking out. Piglet tried to pull his arm away and he heard his arm tear a bit when he came free.<br/>  "Oh d-dear," he whispered, holding his injured arm close to his chest. There was no way he could fix this here. He had to keep going. He could hear angry voices all around him as he slowly walked through the vents. <br/>  "Where could it be?" One unknown voice asked. <br/>  "It could be anywhere!" Another exclaimed. <br/>  "If you fools don't find it, Megatron will surely have your sparks," Knockout's voice growled. <br/>  Piglet came across a vent opening and dared to look out. The giants were far away from where he was. Knockout seemed to be in charge of a small group. They were looking all over and bending down to look at other vent entrances. They probably already checked the place where Piglet was. He didn't dare want to go out just yet. All he could do was just wait and watch and hope they would leave soon.<br/>  Some time had passed before a new face joined the group. Soundwave.<br/>  "You think you can find it?" Knockout asked, crossing his arms as he glared at the others. Soundwave was silent as he walked in the direction of Piglet's hiding spot. Piglet gasped softly as he backed away as far as he could from the entrance. The ground shook as Soundwave got closer. Piglet kept backing away until he was sure he far away from the vent opening. He turned and kept going as far as he could. He definitely didn't want to get caught by Soundwave. <br/>  He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sound of screaming pigs coming from the opening. It made him want to curl up and cry, but he had to keep going. Another sound soon caught his attention. It sounded like something metal was slithering in his direction. A snake? That couldn't be possible…<br/>  Piglet could see something purple glowing in the distance. He didn't want to stick around to see what it was. He made a right turn and kept going as the sound of metal being torn apart filled the air. That really didn't sound good. Piglet stopped when the vent around him began to shake. He let out a soft whimper as he began to run. He had to find another entrance that was far away from all of the noise. <br/>  He kept going and going before coming across another vent opening. He nervously went to it and looked out. There was no one around. Good. Piglet took a deep breath and stepped out. <br/>  "Where to now?" He whispered to himself. There had to be some way to get out of this place. <br/>  He couldn't think for long before the ground shook around him. Someone was coming. Piglet saw a dark room and ran there, hoping whoever was coming would ignore that room. He took a quick look around the room and saw multiple boxes containing something that glowed blue. He hid behind the the boxes and waited. He looked around and saw multiple purple wires littering the floor. They were connected to some of the boxes. <br/>  The footsteps got louder and louder before they suddenly went quiet. That was odd. Did they stop? Piglet didn't want to risk going out to investigate. He sighed softly as he sat down, his back against the boxes. They were surprisingly warm…<br/>  Piglet eyelids were growing heavy as he let out another soft sigh. He looked down at his damaged arm and frowned. He didn't realize just how tired he was. He could rest here for a moment or two… <br/>  "Found you…," a deep robotic voice said. Piglet gasped when one of the wires suddenly wrapped around his middle and yanked him out of his hiding place. He soon found himself face to face with Soundwave who had gone quiet as he gazed at him. <br/>  "Let…Let me go!" Piglet cried out as he struggled in the wires grip. It was connected to Soundwave. Soundwave simply shook his head as he made his way back to where Megatron was waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Piglet's in trouble once again. Man, I sure love making things hard for the the heroes :'D</p><p>More to come soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day had passed since Piglet tried to escape. Megatron had yelled at him and pulled on his damaged arm which resulted in more torn seams, but he did nothing else. Piglet was sure he was going to do something more drastic and he was glad he didn't. <br/>  Knockout had wanted to continue experimenting on him, but after seeing the stuffing coming from Piglet's damaged arm, Megatron didn't allow it.The doctor wasn't too pleased about that, but didn't do anything else besides give Piglet angry glares whenever he saw him.<br/>  Piglet was sitting in Megatron's quarters and looked around for something that could be useful. He had been ordered to stay here and not to come out unless told to. There wasn't much in his quarters except for a massive desk with unknown tablets and other devices, a chair, a giant television screen, and what looked like some kind of bed. He looked at his damaged arm and sighed. He wasn't sure how much more injury he could take. Even though his last attempt didn't work, he knew he had to try again. He had to get back to his friends. He had to be smart. He had to be brave. <br/>  The door opened and Piglet became alert as Megatron walked in, looking angrier than usual. Piglet wasn't sure if he wanted to stand his ground or get out of his way, but he couldn't move as Megatron approached. <br/>  "Is…Is everything o-okay?" Piglet dared to ask. Megatron glared daggers at him before sitting down and looking at one of the tablets.<br/>  "Your…allies keep ruining my plans. I'm going to have to go down and make sure my subjects get the job done," Megatron grumbled.<br/>  "So you must be going away for a bit," Piglet replied, feeling a bit hopeful.<br/>  "You're quite interested in that fact, little pig. Did you not learn your lesson yesterday?" Megatron asked as he picked him up and held him at eye level. Piglet grunted a bit before forcing himself to look him in the eye. Be brave… <br/>  "I…I did, sir. I just wanted…wanted to know who would be staying here," he murmured, holding back the urge to whimper when his arm began to hurt again. Megatron gave him a questioning look before giving him a squeeze.<br/>  "You're planning something, little pig," he growled. <br/>  "N-No I'm not. I…I swear I'm n-no-not, sir," Piglet stammered, getting more and more frightened. How did he know? Megatron chuckled darkly before petting the top of his head. <br/>  "Such a scared little thing. If you're not planning anything, then I can only assume you will stay right in here while I'm gone. If you so much as step foot out of this room, then you will suffer greatly. Maybe I'll just give you to Knockout. He still wants to spend some quality time with you," Megatron said as he tugged on Piglet's damaged arm, making him cry out as the seams tore apart some more. <br/>  "I…I promise, s-s-sir. I'll be…be good," Piglet murmured. It was a lie. He had found a vent opening in the room and hadn't tested it out yet. He learned from last time to not leave the vent system. They couldn't get him if he went in deep enough. <br/>  "Good little pig. Soundwave will still be on the ship. He will know if you try anything and I will instruct him to do what he pleases when he catches you again," Megatron crowed, putting Piglet down before leaving the room. Piglet watched him go and stuck his tongue out at him as the door closed. He wouldn't let his threats get to him. He would get out of here even if it meant losing an arm and a leg.</p><p>  Piglet waited a few hours after Megatron had left before finally deciding to make a move. He wasn't sure where Soundwave was, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to get away. <br/>  He went to the vent opening and crawled right on in, remembering the things Megatron had just told him. He wouldn't have to worry about all that once he was finally safe at home. <br/>  He had overheard Megatron talking to some of the others about using something called a ground-bridge to get to the hundred acre wood. He could only assume that was a way out of this dreadful place. He wondered if he could find it before something else found him. <br/>  Piglet looked all over for different vent openings that could be useful, but found nothing so far. He did come across an opening and looked out to see Soundeave standing before multiple screens. He realized they were security cameras. He hoped Megatron's quarters weren't under watch. Piglet kept going when something caught Soundwave's attention, making him turn around. He didn't need to stay here any longer. <br/>  Piglet imagined what would happen when he got back home. He hoped everyone was safe. He was sure Optimus was doing everything in his power to get him back. All he wanted to do was find him and apologize for not listening to him in the first place. He should have stayed home with Pooh. <br/>  Some time had passed before he noticed some lights up ahead. Curious, he went in that direction and looked out. A giant was standing before an enormous swirling portal. He stared at it in awe as the giant typed at what looked like some kind of keypad. The portal hummed with life before footsteps filled the air. Some more of those giants came running out of the portal, followed by Megatron and Starscream. Megatron looked furious as he turned on Starscream and struck him in the chest, throwing him to the floor. The others quickly got out of the way as they watched on.<br/>  "You failed me again, Starscream!" He yelled before grabbing him by the head and dragging him out of the room. Starscream screamed and begged for mercy as he was dragged away. The others followed close behind, including the one who had been monitoring the portal. Piglet waited a moment before he was sure the coast was clear. He stood before the still open portal, unsure if this was safe or not. He saw the keypad and saw a simplified image of the hundred acre wood. This was his chance. He went and crawled onto the keypad and pressed on the image to keep the portal open.<br/>  Taking a deep breath, he ran in. He looked at all the swirling colors around him in awe as he ran. He really hoped that he was going to the right place. <br/>  Some time had passed before he found himself in the field outside of the hundred acre wood. He looked around and saw that a battle had taken place here. Parts of the field were burning, giving off an eerie light in the night. Piglet gasped softly at all the destruction as the portal disappeared, leaving him alone in the dark field. <br/>  "Piglet?" A familiar voice spoke up. Piglet turned to see Optimus Prime, Arcee, and Bumblebee looking at him in surprise with raised weapons which they quickly lowered. <br/>  Tears welled up in Piglet's eyes as he ran to Optimus who knelt down to his level and held out his hand. Piglet latched onto one of his fingers and sobbed softly, not caring about the pain in his arm.<br/>  "I'm so sorry! I'm so-so sorry I-I-I didn't listen to-to you, Optimus!" He cried.<br/>  "I should be the one apologizing to you, Piglet. I should have done more to protect and save you," Optimus replied as he raised him to eye level. Piglet sniffled and looked up at his friend sadly. <br/>  "He's injured," Arcee said. Bumblebee buzzed in alarm when he saw Piglet's damaged arm. <br/>  "Did Megatron do this to you, Piglet?" Optimus asked, a hint of anger in his voice and optics. <br/>  "I…I hurt myself while trying to escape the first time. Megatron…he made it…made it worse," Piglet replied, looking down at his injured arm. It was now barely hanging on by a few threads. Optimus looked relieved, but he was still worried.<br/>  "Am I…I mean…Are we safe?" Piglet asked. <br/>  "All the dark energon here has been destroyed. Megatron has no reason to return to your home," Optimus said. Piglet remembered what Megatron had told him and felt fear set in. The bravery he had previously felt had vanished. What if Megatron wanted to come back for him? <br/>  "What if he comes back for me? I…I defied him and…and escaped. He said he would punish me if….if I disobeyed him," he said. <br/>  "We won't let that happen, Piglet," Optimus replied as he turned to walk into the hundred acre wood. He carefully placed Piglet on his shoulder as he walked. Piglet stood and hugged the side of his face, not daring to let his friend go. Optimus didn't object as he kept on walking, his comrades following behind him. Piglet wanted to believe his friend's words, but he was still terrified of Megatron. <br/>  "You must have been very brave out there, Piglet," Optimus said, smiling at Piglet sadly. <br/>  "I tried my best, Optimus. I…I think I've run out of bravery for today," Piglet admitted, blushing a bit. <br/>  "That is understandable, my friend. You've been through far too much," Optimus replied. Piglet sniffled, glad that he understood him. With a soft sigh, he sat down and looked around at all the destruction. He wanted more than anything to see his friends and make sure they were safe. He looked up at the night sky and smiled when he saw all the stars out. He saw a falling star and wished for the safety of himself and all his wonderful friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's about it for this fic. I hope ya'll enjoyed it :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More to come soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>